


Ineffable

by InnocentChimChim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentChimChim/pseuds/InnocentChimChim
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are both having a hard time confessing to the people they like about how they really feel. They decide to come to each other for advice and what to do about it. When they figure something out, they take things slow and go to each other for the progress they make. Which changes their relationship, building them closer becoming something miraculously beautiful.





	1. Warmth Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a story, I don't have that much experience but I hope I did well for you to like it at least.

" _No more evil-doing for you, little_ akuma _,_ " Ladybug began, then slid her finger up on the middle of her yo-yo causing it to open. She swung it around, " _Time to devilize!_ " She launched her yo-yo towards the akuma and seized it making the yo-yo close it in. She yanked the yo-yo back to her palm. " _Gotcha,_ " she tapped her yo-yo letting the butterfly out. She watched it fly out, "Bye Bye little butterfly," waving it goodbye. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she bawled while throwing her lucky charm in the air becoming a swarm of ladybugs returning everything back to normal.

" _Pound it!" They both yelled out._

_"You did great, kitty." She placed her yo-yo back on her hip. "Thanks for having my back when I almost got my earring taken away." Ladybug said._

_Chat put his arm around Ladybug. "I always got your back buggaboo. Forever and always."_

_"Thank you, Chat Noir."_

_"Your welcome, M'lady. But, I gotta ask you."_

_"Ask me what?"_

_"Are you free for a date later?" He held her hand smiling at her._

_"Chat..."_

_"Pawlease." He begged._

_"I won't have time to have a date with you."_

_"But, M'lady. It won't be long.."_

_"You know I'm busy with my civilian life."_

_"I know.."_

_"Chaton, you ask me this a lot, and I tell you every day I'm busy. I just ca-"_

Ladybug got cut off when her earrings beeped giving an apologetic look at Chat Noir. "I'm sorry Chat Noir but it seems like I need to bug out." Taking the yo-yo from her side.

He lightly lets go of her hand and looked down at his feet. He was disappointed whenever she had to leave or when her earrings beep. It's like she had no time for him at all. He was subdued, he wanted to be closer to her. Every day he fell more and more in love with her, the way she thinks, her smiles, when she flirts, well sometimes, and how she appreciated him. She fills his heart up with affection, gives him the feeling to believe he could do anything when she's around him, also just try to seduce her in his own way to be worthy of her. If he just opens up, if only Ladybug would understand his love for her every single second, hour, day, and week they meet.  _Jeez, how long will he keep these feelings in before he tells her?_

Ladybug puts her hand on his chin lifting his head up to face her. " _Maybe next time, Chaton. See you later._ " She walked towards the edge of the building and swung off going from building to building. It started thundering, Chat Noir sighed in defeat after he watched Ladybug leave. He respected her busy civilian life but he was pissed for every time she rejected his dates because he already had something set up. What could she be doing that always made her so busy?

A lightning struck down from the sky. Chat Noir started pouncing on buildings heading home to the _Agreste Mansion_. When he got there he leaped inside his bedroom through the window landing on the floor, "Claws off." he said. Plagg flew out the ring landing on the bed facing Adrien looking a little concerned until he ate a slice of camembert. Adrien was looking out the window feeling melancholy, he always had the urge to take Ladybug on dates just to tell his lady how he feels but every time he wants to she cancels, rejects, or is always busy. Of course, he respects her for her privacy, identity, and civilian life. But, she could at least put a pause on things and hang with her kitten.

"Plagg," Adrien said.

"What?" Plagg sniffed the camembert then kissed it.

Adrien started twisting the ring on his finger. "I love Ladybug but I can't find a way to tell her, do you have advice for this type of stuff?" 

"Just tell her that you love her. Like I do to this cheese every day."

"But how, Plagg...." He turned to Plagg.

Plagg shrugged. "I dunno," he bites into the cheese.

He went to the couch and sat down. "You're no help at all, Plagg." He groaned out and looked down at the bracelet Marinette gave him. He had an idea, he could ask Marinette, she seemed like she could be an expert at that stuff. Adrien smiled as he thought of Marinette being a help for him.

But one thing.

He didn't have her number.

_Damn._

Adrien groused until he realized Alya did. He took his phone from his back pocket and turned it on going to the messages, and began texting Alya.

 

_Adrien: Hey Alya._

_Alya: Oh hey what’s up._

_Adrien: Do you have Marinette’s number? I need it._

_Alya: MARINETTE’S PHONE NUMBER!?!?_

_Adrien: Yes._

 

_Alya: Can I ask why you need it?_

 

_Adrien: Just to ask her something, that's all._

 

_Alya: Hmm._

 

_Adrien: What?_

 

_Alya: Nothing. I'll give it to you. I didn't know you finally warmed up to Marinette._

 

_Adrien: .....What_

 

_Alya: Here's her number. Have fun Agreste. ;) but if she doesn't respond she might be sleeping._

 

_Adrien: Ok. Thanks._

Adrien saw the number that Alya sent him and put her in his contact list, then he made a new chat with Marinette and started staring at the screen hesitating to text her. Alya did say she might be sleeping. Would it be good to disturb her? Or text her later? Adrien wouldn't know if she would be busy at the moment or sleeping. So, should he? The pressure on himself thinking to text her now or not was stressing him out. 

**_~     ~     ~     ~_ **

Marinette was finished sketching out a design that came to her mind, she exhaled in exhaustion but felt relieved it took her an hour to sketch it out because Adrien was all over her mind, she just can't get him out her head even as Ladybug. Marinette squealed twirling around in her chair happily, pretty sure this design was for fashion model Adrien Agreste and him only. Who else would she make it for? Tikki was looking at Marinette shaking her head until Marinette was talking to herself she gave her a stern look, uh, she was talking to  _herself not Tikki_ , nobody understands Marinette sometimes.

Marinette went on grinning weirdly to herself. "He's so dreamy. I hope we do get married soon. But, will he like me? He probably will. Or not! What if he doesn't?! My life wouldn't be complete without him!!" She screamed grabbing her hair.

"Marinette, ar-" 

Tikki was interrupted by Marinette when she talked once again.

"But, Adrien isn't that kind of pers-"

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted.

She stopped the chair from spinning. "Sorry Tikki. I just really want me and Adrien to be together someday." Marinette rubbed the back of her head smiling.

She squealed again. Marinette was in her own little fantasy about being married to Adrien, the world was spinning around her and Tikki once again shook her head when she was looking at Marinette, Tikki tapped her shoulder getting Marinette's attention, did she pay attention to Tikki? No, she doesn't. Oh, Marinette these days. Tikki knew one thing that would bring her attention. Tikki pretend to look in shock, "Marinette! Adrien is here!" she said laughing.

Marinette gasped. "Where?!" She jumped and fell out of her chair hitting her head on the floor. "Ow.."

She looked around the room seeing if Adrien was there, he wasn't, she only saw the kwami laughing her heart out at her then pouted. "That's not funny.." she said as she got up and threw herself back on the chair spinning back to the front of her desk. Tikki floated down on the keyboard, "Sorry." Tikki said bringing a smile from Marinette.

Some hours past when Marinette finished the hat and scarf she sketched out. Marinette got ready and wore her pajamas for bed, she climbed up the ladder going out of the trapdoor over her bed then went out to the balcony, leaning on the railing. Marinette looked at the moon thinking about what would happen if she did showed Chat Noir her identity. He wouldn't hate her since he is madly in love with her. Would he like her for who she was under the mask? Would he still like her? Would he change when she shows her identity? What will happen?

A sudden raindrop splashed onto Marinette's nose. In addition, she looked up at the sky, it began pouring down. She smiled because she thought about when Adrien put the umbrella over her head to gain her friendship. Who knew that she still didn't give it back yet that he lent her that day. _It was a cute moment between the two of them, he got a friend and she developed having a crush._

Marinette grinned closing her eyes letting the rain fall on her making her soaking wet, but it was worth it to remember something she loved to keep in her memory.

Just letting the cold rain drain her away into her thoughts.

While she was enjoying it, her phone vibrated and automatically turned on.

_**New message from an unknown number!** _

 

 


	2. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two friends hanging out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is mostly about Marinette.  
> Also, this chapter was meant to be posted after chapter one. I kinda didn't have time to post it.

The alarm ringed on Marinette's phone. The sun was shining through the window to Marinette, she picked her head up staring down at her phone and groaned at it. She pushed dismiss and dropped her head onto the cat pillow. Tikki woke up suddenly yawning, poking at Marinette's head, "Marinette, shouldn't you get ready for school?" She asked with a yawn. No response from Marinette, she still had her head down on the pillow,  _tired as always whenever she wakes up_ , could anyone blame her for having to go to school early in the morning. Tikki pulled Marinette's hair, "Get up. You'll be late again." she said pulling Marinette's bangs up to see if she was listening. Marinette looked at Tikki intensely feeling annoyed, Tikki slowly put her bangs back down.

Marinette got up rubbing her eyes from the sun's brightness shining down at her, she grabbed her phone and climbed down the ladder and begun doing her morning routine she does before going to school. She tied her hair up in pigtails letting one strand of hair stick out, she placed lipstick on her lips and rubbed her lips together smiling at the mirror. She slipped on her backpack untwisting the strap on her. Tikki flew to her purse going inside of it when Marinette swung it over her head onto her shoulder, and she picked up her phone turning it on, she tilted her head at the unknown number that was on her screen. She tapped on it and looked at the message:

> Unknown: _Hey Marinette, it's me Adrien Agreste._ Alya gave me your number because I wanted to ask you something once you got to school. If you are busy with any work, could you meet me in the library before school starts? If you have nothing important to do in the morning that is. What I have to say is important and I had nobody else to ask, I hope you would help. I would appreciate it. See you there if you come. :)

Marinette gaped in utter shock, her mind was all over the place, Adrien texted her and she always wanted to text him now she has the chance. But  _Adrien had her number now._ Marinette was reading the first sentence of the message over and over while leaving her room heading to the bakery. Her parents greeted Marinette with a bright smile but noticed her face. Sabine went over to Marinette placing her hand on Marinette's shoulder looking worried. "Marinette, sweetie. Are you alright?" She asked. Marinette nodded and walked on towards the door getting a croissant and coffee on her way out. Tom and Sabine had blank looks on their faces as she left, Sabine smiled and shrugged "That's our daughter as always," she giggled out.

With the croissant held in her mouth, Marinette walked on to school munching on the croissant looking around for Adrien. She wanted to come to school early to see what he wanted. _He wasn't there yet._  Maybe she was here too early because even Alya wasn't here. She walked up to the stairs and sat down placing down the coffee and started eating her croissant waiting patiently for  _Adrien._   _Waiting and waiting._ She was drinking her coffee still looking around for Adrien until a grey limo arrived and _Adrien_ got out the car. Marinette's eyes widened and guzzled a large amount of liquid in her throat, she spits out the coffee and stifled out a cough when she saw him. She throws the coffee cup and fell on her back coughing.

Adrien closed the car door holding the strap on his shoulder and saw Marinette coughing constantly, he ran over to her and dropped his stuff helping Marinette. "Hey, Marinette! Are you ok?!" he said going behind her and started patting her back. Marinette calmed down and coughed a little, Adrien smiled down at her and wipes the drop of coffee off her cheek.

"You had something on your cheek," he chuckled as he grabbed his bag and helped her up.

"Oh..." Her face turned red when he was in front of her. "Thank you..." she said picking up the cup and throwing it away.

"Your welcome, Marinette."

"Sooo.....er...I wanted to ask you. I mean! You wanted to ask me something because of your message...to me..."

"Yeah, I did. Let's go to the library since nobody goes in there." He walked on to the entrance and turned to Marinette. "Coming?" he asked smiling.

"OH! Yeah!" She ran up the stairs almost tripping,  _Adrien probably didn't see it_.

Adrien and Marinette headed up to the Library going to the table at the corner of the Library, they sat down at the table putting their things down. Adrien looked around them making sure nobody was here _._   _Who the fuck would be in the library this early, Adrien?_ He scooted close to Marinette, close enough to where their shoulders were touching. Marinette couldn't help but shriek in excitement when his shoulder touched hers, she brought a blush to her cheeks. 

"Marinette. I need advice on something," Adrien whispered.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well...." Adrien blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "I just need help. I like a girl but I don't know how to tell her and I kinda never experienced something like this before. So I came to ask you because you seemed like you are good at these type of things." He whispered.

"You....like someone.." Marinette faced the table and slammed her head down. She was in shock that her heart felt like it dropped to the floor, she was not expecting him to say this. Marinette thought Adrien was going to ask her out but  _he didn't_. 

"Yeah." Adrien smiled at her. "I know you wouldn't let me down on this type of thing." He said and Marinette lifted her head up, turning her head to face his way, staring at him. 

Marinette sighed. "What is she like?" She asked trying not to be rude, he did come to her for advice. She had to help him because she liked him. Marinette needed to see who she was competing with.

Adrien put his arm on the table, resting his head on his palm blushing. "She's amazing, brave, beautiful, and confident. She helps everyone without giving up. She's just.." Adrien's face became completely red. "She's everything to me and I really want her to like me but everything I do never works." He stated.

Marinette smiled slightly to pretend to be happy for him liking someone else. In the inside she was pissed, he liked someone that  _wasn't her_ and she hated that. "Ok." she nodded.

"I just don't know what to do..." He said staring down at the table.

Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder, making an effort to be the most supportive as she can for him and herself. "If you want to tell her that you love her, you should tell her in actions with your words, prove that you love her. I mean I'm not good at this because I like someone too." Marinette told Adrien nervously.

"Oh!" Adrien was surprised to hear those words out her mouth. "I guess we can help each other out. It'd be nice too." He said.

Marinette smiled. "Yeah sure." He has nooo idea, he's so oblivious to know anything really, it's cute. 

"So, tell me about the person you like." Adrien looked at her with full eye contact and attention.

"Well, he's sweet and kind. He sometimes stands up for me, we talk sometimes but when I talk to him I make it worse for myself. But, you wouldn't understand." Marinette sighed. She was embarrassed telling this to Adrien.  _Her crush. Her soon to be her future husband. Her love._ He'll realize it soon, just someday.

"Well, he sounds cool you might actually get a chance with him if you'd try." He said.

_He has no idea how many times she tried._

"I did try, many times actually.....I messed up."

"Don't worry Marinette, no matter how hard you try you'll get it right, you just need to believe in yourself."

Marinette and Adrien went on talking about how they could work out confessing to their crushes, thinking of a plan they could make to help both of them out to achieve their goals. Meanwhile, they are...Chloe walked past the library hearing laughter and she backed up then glanced inside the library. She glared at Marinette with Adrien and made an evil smirk on her face. Whatever she had in her mind was up to no good. 

As soon as she left, the bell rang. Everyone was heading to their classes, Marinette and Adrien left the library smiling at each other as they walked out the library side by side. They were happy they helped each other out since the school started they'd rather text it out instead.

When they went to their class, the class started, Chloe was glaring at Marinette the whole time when Miss. Bustier was talking. Alya looked at Chloe then looked back at Marinette, "Girl, Whatever you did to make the beast mad, you did it alright." Alya whispered after she pulled Marinette's head to her.

"What?" Marinette glanced towards Chloe and Chloe rolled her eyes, then began looking away. For a moment, Marinette looked confused because she didn't interfere with Chloe today or the day before so she turned away. Marinette thought ' _it's just being Chloe being Chloe'_ there's no reason to pay her any attention.

"So, I'm going to be partnering you up for this project. This project is going to be based on babies. You have to take care of a mechanical baby as your own, feed it, change its diaper, and make sure to take care of it as an actual baby. You will be graded depending on the baby's status on how you did. When I call your names, come up to my desk and get your paper." Miss Bustier said sitting at her desk, beginning to stack up the papers. "I will be calling out the people you will be working with: Kim and Alix, Ivan and Mylene, Juleka and Rose, Chloe and Nathaniel, Max and Sabrina, Nino and Alya, lastly Adrien and Marinette."

Marinette gulped, she was speechless that  _Adrien was her partner_ , she's happy about it a lot but he was her crush and she knows she can't act normal around him. Chloe groaned in annoyance because she wasn't with her ' _Adrikins_ '. The class talked instantly and went to their partners. Alya jabbed Marinette's shoulder and winked at her, leaving her alone making Marinette stand begging her to come back, Marinette knew why she did that. Marinette can finally spend even more time with Adrien. It's what she always wanted. They were both going to be parents of a mechanical baby.  _Together_.

"Marinette," Adrien called her name. Adrien turned to Marinette with a grin that across his face bringing out a dimple on his cheek. 

Marinette jumped once she said her name, "Yes...," she said softly.

"I guess we're partners." He said.

"Yeah. We are," she settled back into her seat and smiled down at him.

"I'm honestly glad I'm doing this with you because you're really nice and a good friend who wouldn't let me down."

" _A good friend, huh,"_ Marinette said under her breath. "Thank you, Adrien."

" _Heh_. How are we going to work this out?" He asked

"What do you mean."

"I mean whenever we get  _our baby_ , I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to go to someone's house." 

"Oh.....oh......" It took a moment for Marinette to realize what he meant. She covered her face blushing.

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste,"_ Miss. Bustier called.

Marinette and Adrien both got up and walked down the steps towards Miss. Bustier's desk. Adrien nearly touched Marinette's hand, it almost made her have a heart attack because of how close he was. The time they got there, Miss. Bustier handed them a paper of the project's directions. "Everyone is going to get their babies until Friday, so you won't be able to get them the first day." She smiled at them. "You may go now."

Adrien and Marinette turned around looking down at the paper. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck chuckling, he was nervous, he was doing Ia baby project with a girl. His friend. Adrien would've had no problem if Ladybug was here being his partner for this, but  _Marinette?_ No. She seemed like she couldn't breathe any air around him, was she capable of doing this type of thing with him. They're just friends, Miss. Bustier really did bring this project up out of nowhere. At least, Adrien and Marinette could talk out their plan to each other, in the meantime, they needed to focus on the project _._

Marinette went back to her seat and Adrien slid over to the empty space next to her. Adrien was looking over the paper to see what they had to, Plagg rustled in his jacket peeking out at Adrien. Adrien looked down at his jacket and shook his head mouthing 'What do you want' and Plagg told him 'I need cheese'. Adrien groaned as he rosed from his seat and grabbed a can of camembert from his bag, he gave the camembert to Plagg 'Stay out of sight'. Then, He faced Marinette who was paying no attention to him, he felt relieved to see that she was sketching in her sketchpad.

Adrien peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, he saw a dress she was drawing and started smiling. Alya slammed her hand on the table Adrien and Marinette bringing their full attention on her. "So, what are you two kids doing," Alya said, laughing from their reactions.

"Nothing really," Adrien said.

"Ok, Mr. model. And what about you Marinette?" She turned to her.

Marinette closed her sketchpad fast. "Nothing," Marinette said.

"Anyway Nino and I were thinking we all should go to your bakery and get some treats" She started. "I know you don't have anything important to do," Alya stated, clearly directed at Marinette. 

 "I do," Marinette said.

"And that is?" Alya asked giving her an unconvincing smirk.

"Nevermind." Marinette sighed in defeat.

"Nino. Adrien. Go to Marinette's place an hour after school, we can just hang and eat macaroons."

"I'm down but, I don't know if Adrien's old man would let him go," Nino said.

"Oh." Alya fixed her glasses.

Adrien pulled out his phone and started typing. "I'll still ask if I can go, I don't know what his answer would be." He said, facing Marinette.

Marinette grinned awkwardly at him, he felt uncomfortable by the way she was smiling at him. Her phone buzzed, Adrien put his arm around Marinette I think I'll be able to go to Marinette's house. My dad wouldn't mind me going to a girl's house, right?" Adrien said cheerfully. "Marinette and I are just good friends, nothing would go wrong and you guys would be there too."

_He said it again._

_She's a friend._

_A friend._

_A good friend._

_She's just a friend._

Nothing is going to change between the two of them. Marinette looked into her phone seeing Adrien message.

> Adrien: _When I'm there, we could talk about our plan. ;)_

Chloe was going to make sure of that too, she kept staring at them the whole time without facing away for a second. Adrien is not even hers,  _he doesn't even like her in that way._ She was going to do anything to keep Marinette away from  _Adrikins_. Finally, Chloe went over to Marinette glaring down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloe started. "Don't mess with things that aren't yours, you know Adrien doesn't like you," Chloe said as she flicked Marinette's head. 

The class started murmuring about the two of them. Then went silent.

"He's not yours either." Marinette snapped. She stood up face to face with Chloe beginning to scowling at her. "I don't have the time of day to waste minutes on you, Chloe. You should take that attitude and take it back to your seat because I didn't talk t you today. Besides, I never want to talk to you, regardless to say I don't like you a single bit so you would be so kind as to leave me alone with my partner." Marinette sat back down with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The class was in shock to see Marinette go off on Chloe like that,  _well it's not her first._

Chloe stormed off back to her seat. "Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous," she said.

"Girl, chill out," Alya said grabbing Marinette's cheeks. "But, she did deserve that I would've done the same thing."

"Chloe just has no chill at all. Adrien dude why are you so quiet?" Nino said.

"Oh sorry." Adrien stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

**~     ~     ~**

The school ended a few hours later, everyone left the classroom leaving Adrien and Marinette alone together. It seemed pretty awkward, the room was full of silence while they were packing up their things.  _Why were they so quiet?_ Adrien put his bag strap on his shoulder walking towards the door until he stopped and turned around seeing Marinette slipping on her backpack, grabbing her phone.

"Marinette," Adrien said, leaning against the doorway looking up at her.

Marinette jolted. "Y-Yes Adrien?" she said walking down the steps towards him.

"Our thing...will you think it'll work?" He asked tentatively.

"You'll work.....I mean maybe.....uhh yes it'll work. We could practice I guess.." Marinette said, rubbing her head in shame.

"Practice?"

"Yeaahh. I mean we could practice on each other before we do..it....to the real person. Do you want to do that?" she said.

"Oh, we can do that." He agreed.

"Alright," Marinette said.

"We'll practice when Alya and Nino leave the bakery."

"Good idea."

Adrien and Marinette walked out the classroom side by side talking about their mini-plan. Chloe saw them going out the entrance of the school, of course, she was still glaring at Marinette. Chloe was filing her nails gritting her teeth angerly, there was no point in making an issue about them. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Always getting away with Adrien. He is mine, not yours!" Chloe said to herself breaking the nail file.

Adrien waved Marinette goodbye, Marinette was waving back at him smiling, and he smiled back at her before getting into the car. When the car left, Marinette's smile begins to fade as she slowly let her hand drop down to her side watching the car leave. Marinette clearly felt sad still when he said he liked someone else, it broke her heart, she still liked him anyway and was not going to let this girl let her down.

Adrien was still smiling from behind the tinted window at her, even if she couldn't see him. Marinette was almost like his best friend, she was so supportive like Nino but much more, he was glad to have  _a friend_ like her. Until she wasn't in his sight anymore, he stopped smiling. He rested his head on his hand when he was heading to the  _Agreste Mansion_ , he doesn't enjoy going home to a father who has less care in him and stays in his office all day. 

Adrien arrived at the Mansion, he got out of the car almost slamming it shut, gripping the strap of his bag as he was walking to the door. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Adrien," Gabriel said with a stern tone in his voice. His tone sounded unwelcoming, he had his arms wrapped behind him.

Adrien glanced at his father. "Yes, father?" He said, feeling uninterested.

"You have nothing on your schedule today, the photo shoot was canceled for today. You have a free day." Gabriel said, walking back to his room but before he could.

"Father," Adrien called.

Gabriel stopped and faced Adrien. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Marinette's an hour later?" He asked, gandered at his father waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Adrien was smiling up to him. "Thanks, father!" He hollered cheerfully.

**~     ~     ~**

Adrien was sitting in his room watching tv, Plagg was chomping on the camembert smacking like it was gum. Adrien was feeling displeased by the sound.

"You're such a pig! Why are you smacking on it?" Adrien yelled letting out a groan, skipping through channels and set the remote down picking up the bracelet.

Plagg peeked over at Adrien. "You like Marinette, don't you kid." 

Adrien said nothing, he grasped the bracelet then exhaled slowly wrapping it around his wrist. "I don't.  _She's just a friend, nothing more, Plagg."_ He said with a laugh.

"Admit it. You ask her for her help and she gave you a bracelet that you kept." Plagg began.

"She offered it to me, so I made one for her on her birthday to pay her back."Adrien declared, standing up to his feet staring down at the little kwami. "Come on we have to go."

Plagg shoved the cheese in his mouth. "Fine." He said muffled with the slice of cheese in his mouth, flying to the inside pocket of Adrien's jacket.

Adrien went out of his room heading downstairs to the door, going out of the door to the car. He was excited to go to Marinette's to hang out with her for real this time and to talk more about their confess plan. Adrien really wants Ladybug to like him as Cat Noir and as his  _real self_ when they ready to show their identities, which would be no time soon. 

Adrien arrived in front of the bakery, he smiled and got out of the car. "Come back in one hour." Adrien bends down looking at his bodyguard as he nodded then closed the car door. He walked to the door and inhaled then exhaled, he went to the entrance of the bakery; and opened the door seeing Marinette's parents at the counter serving the customers. Sabine and Tom greeted him with a smile, "Marinette is upstairs." Sabine said, giving bread to a customer. Adrien walked over to the back of the bakery going upstairs all the way until he made it to the door, and he knocked on it.

Marinette swung the door wide open. "Aly-...Adrien!! What's up?!" She said, stepping out of the way, and Adrien froze, seeing that Marinette was already in pajamas, he chuckled.

Marinette looked down at herself and gasped, "I hope you don't mind me wearing this!" She said then observed behind Adrien. "Alya and Nino aren't here with you?"

"I don't mind. I thought they'd be here with you."

"Well, they might come later. Come in." Marinette said, holding the door open for him.

Adrien walked in with Marinette closing the door behind him, Adrien gave Marinette a tender smile. "This is my second time being here." He said.

"Yeeaahhh...I mean yea I remember hehe."

"Should we wait for them? Or...I can go home and we can do this another time?" He questioned.

"No! Uhh...we can wait."

"Ok." 

"We can go up in my room," Marinette said, pointing up heading up to her room.

Adrien followed her upstairs. "Can we practice until Nino and Aya come here?" he asked.

"Sure." Marinette sat on the floor and Adrien sat in front of her. "We can start off with what we're going to say first. Remember you can't just confess to her out of the blue, you need to go easy on her, and not rush things. The confessing stuff comes later, you need to start on the basics. She has to know that you really love her and mean it. You need to verbalize your feelings and show some gratitude. How would you start off by expressing your words to her?"

"I would start off saying..." Adrien sat there thinking.

"It's ok if you don't know anything. I'll go first." Marinette took a deep breath. "Ever since that first day we met, my heart was pounding so hard I never imagined that I'd fall for someone like you. You feel up my tummy with butterflies when you're around; I stumble and get awkwardly weird around you, you wouldn't understand how every day I struggle trying to tell you these things. Every time I attempt to do so... it feels like I push myself..." Marinette's voice cracked with a strain."I push myself away from you even farther. And now I have you in front of me, today has finally come." Marinette said, almost bursting into tears but sniffled. "I'm done." She said to him. She was saying all this to him and he doesn't even know.

Adrien looked concern, he was thinking she let her actual feelings out to him but, that wouldn't true. "Are you ok, Marinette?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm ok. Thanks for asking, Adrien." She sniffled. "But, that's how you do it."

"Oh ok."

Marinette stood up and grabbed the plate of macaroon and sat back down. "Would you like one of our new creations?" She giggled then sniffled.

"Sure." He picked one up. "New creation, huh."

"Yeah. It was my idea. Try it." Marinette said, eating the macaroon.

Adrien took a bite of the macaroon and looked up at her. "This is really delicious Marinette. And you said this was your idea?" Adrien said as he finished it up. 

Marinette nodded. "Thanks, Adrien. I'm really glad that you like it."

"What's the flavor? I couldn't recognize it." Adrien asked. 

"It's lemonade. I didn't tell my parents about this idea yet, I will soon but I don't know if they'll like it." 

"It's great, Marinette. If I like it they'll like it too."

"Your right."

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other then they both reached for a macaroon, they went for the same one as they did with the controller. _Also, when Adrien placed his hand over hers with the derby hat_. Their hands touched, Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and moved their hands away. This was their third time doing this, something had to at least spark between them they just didn't know.

"Sorry," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of neck chuckling.

Marinette blushed. "You're fine...... _er.._ I'm ok...I mean IT'S OK!"

Adrien and Marinette were chatting for a while waiting for Nino and Alya, but they never came after a few hours passed. Adrien had to go home, he had fun with Marinette knowing more about her.  _He was glad to learn more about her,_ things that he never knew _._

"I guess Nino and Alya maybe forgot about the meet?"

"Yea...maybe"

"Because my father needs me to do a photo shoot tonight. I can't stay longer, I'll come another time."

Adrien oped the car door and turned to Marinette imagining Ladybug was in front of him. He walked to Marinette,  _who he imagined was Ladybug and kissed her cheek giving her a tenderly smile._ Marinette wanted to burst out screaming in excitement, her heart was going crazy but she had to hold it in.

_Wow._

Adrien pulled away from her and saw Marinette, his eyes widened so big. He forgot she was there for a second, he totally thought Ladybug was there.

"Marinette....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Adrien said nervously.

" _Haha!_ I-It's ok...i-it was practice, r-right?" Marinette stuttered out.

"Oh um...yeah sure practice." 

"U-Um see you tomorrow...." 

"Yeah...see you." Adrien went back to the car and got inside. The car drove off leaving blushing Marinette alone in front of the bakery. 

"He kissed my cheek......." Marinette said as she hugged herself.

 


	3. How We Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on taking this long. Too much talking though. I promise the next chapter will come quick and better.

After Adrien mistakenly kissed Marinette’s cheek, Adrien still couldn’t believe that he kissed Marinette’s cheek. He could only think about how she felt, he hopes nothing would change between them. He can’t get her reaction out his mind, she was shocked and it made him feel like she was disgusted by it. Although he didn’t expect to do that to her, he thought she was Ladybug, it was only in his imagination. He was embarrassed and that’s something he won’t forget at all.

In his room, Adrien locked his door and walked to his bathroom, throwing himself onto his mattress. He laid on his back holding his phone up above his face opening messages.

 

He opened the messages with him and Marinette, he demurred. Adrien didn’t want Marinette to think of him differently.

 

> Adrien: Hey Marinette. I’m sorry again for kissing you. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I don’t want anything to be different or weird between us being friends. Are you mad at me? It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to me, I’ll understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: I’m not mad at you! What made you think that?
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Well, the face you made when I kissed you
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Kiss…...face…. you.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Hm? What?
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: I mean  I was just in shock that you did that out of nowhere. Hehe, that’s all. Nothing bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Heh. Ok, Marinette.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Were you actually worried about me hating you?
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Well yeah I didn’t want to lose as my friend because you mean a lot to me
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: I mean…..a lot to you...really
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: You do. That’s not bad, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: :o No it’s not. I just didn’t know that.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: = )
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Adrien...
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Yeah Marinette?
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: If you want your crush to like you more, you need to not make her feel annoyed by your ways of telling her you love her because she already knows right?
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: I have told that I love her at some times I don’t think she cares.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: What do you mean you don’t think she cares?
> 
> Adrien: Well, when I tell her ’I love you’ she just tells me ‘I don’t want to hurt your feelings but I told you before that I like someone else’ and she won’t ever feel that way about me...
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Adrien..maybe she secretly loves you but isn’t ready to be with you yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Really?
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: People usually say that because they wouldn’t want their crush to know that they like them. If you think about it, she’d want to let you slide so she could have a chance.

 

Adrien thought about what Marinette said, she actually seems like she could be right. What if Ladybug secretly likes him as Chat Noir? Nobody ever knows when someone loves another.

 

Adrien sat up desperately thinking about Ladybug, it made him want to transform and see her. He looked down at his phone, just staring at Marinette’s message.

 

> Adrien: Marinette, I’ll text you later.
> 
>  
> 
> She didn’t answer, which was weird she would respond after. Because he’s the love of her life. He tried again.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Marinette, you there?

 

Still no answer, maybe she’s busy? Adrien was getting worried, the many times he sent her a text. What if an Akuma came? Just in case, he had to go to Marinette to see if she was okay.

“Plagg, we need to transform…” Adrien said.

“After this cheese,” Plagg said as he ate part of it.

“I’m serious,” Adrien hopped up. “Plagg, transformez moi!”

He began his transformation as Chat Noir, He jumped to the window and looked back at his phone. Chat went back to grab it, “Just in case.” Chat mumbled to himself as he shoved the phone in his leather pocket. Chat leaped out the window and bounded from building to building as fast as he could. Until he saw a fire at Marinette’s, he stopped feeling terrorized, the fire lit in his lustrous green eyes. Chat started running and leaping his way over to Marinette’s place, he saw Tom and Sabine standing in front of the bakery, with a crowd of people behind them.

Chat landed down to them. “Ma’am. Sir. What happened here?”

“We don’t know what happened, the fire came out of nowhere,” Tom said as he had his hands on Chat’s shoulders.

“Marinette is still inside! Please help her.” Sabine said beginning to cry.

Chat gasped and slowly moved Tom’s hands off his shoulders. “Call the ambulance.” He glanced up and used his baton to lift him up to her patio. All he saw was a fire inside her room, burning everything. He opened the latch and got inside. “Marinette!!” Chat yelled.

Things were falling down, the fire was expanding, everything was just falling apart in her room.

Chat looked around for Marinette, he didn’t see her. Chat gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to give up on finding her.

Marinette started coughing and banging on the trapdoor calling for help, it attracted Chat’s ears to hear a voice, “Marinette!” He said as he saw her.

“C-Chat..” Marinette started coughing uncontrollably.

A loose wood plank was hanging over Marinette. Chat ran and grabbed her, rolling out the way before the plank got to them.

“I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” Chat said holding Marinette in his arms.

“O-Ok..” Marinette wrapped his arms around him.

Chat gripped his hold on her. He went over to the latch quickly then opened it, letting Marinette up before him. Outside was the crowd of people surrounding the bakery below them. Chat held Marinette close as he was lowering down with his baton while people were clapping.

 The ambulance was already here along with a fire truck putting the fire out.

“Marinette, what happened.” Chat said.

“I….do...n’t....,” Marinette coughed out “...know”

Chat hugged Marinette and slowly laid her down on the stretcher. “Marinette, you’re going to be okay.” Chat said before he walked away.

Marinette pulled on his arm. “Thank...you”

“Your welcome. And whenever you recover, try to tell me what happened. Or I can just visit you,” he said holding onto her hand.

Marinette began coughing again. “But…..there was…...something in my room……”

“What?” Chat looked confused.

Marinette pointed up and slowly her eyes closed, letting go of his hand.

“.....Marinette,” He tapped her. “...Hey..” Chat Noir tried waking her up but she wouldn’t budge.

“Adrien,” Marinette said.

Chat Noir eyes widened, Marinette knows he’s Adrien. How could this be? And out of nowhere?

“Adrien! Snap out of it and give me cheese!”

“Huh..”

Adrien was blacked out in his mind, he was thinking Marinette was in trouble it was just his imagination.

“Plagg, what just happened,” Adrien said as he entwined his fingers in his hair.

“Well, you were dreaming a while you were awake. It was creepy,” Plagg said.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

“While that was happening, your girlfriend was texting you and calling to see if you were okay and that you didn’t answer her.”

“Marinette is not my girlfriend, she’s a friend.” He said scrolling in the messages

 

Just a friend. Every time. That saying will change.

 

> Adrien: Sorry Marinette, I blacked out for a moment. Just thinking about some things.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Oh ok. Good thing you’re okay then.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Yeah. Sorry I made you worry.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: It’s ok. I was going to sleep anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien: Ok then. Goodnight Marinette.
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette: Goodnight Adrien.

Adrien tossed his phone to the side and groaned. There was something that he couldn’t get out his head. Why did Marinette point up in the vision? What was up there? What was the cause of the fire?

More importantly, why did he have a vision? Some gain of power from the miraculous? Adrien was getting a headache by all of this.

 

~~     ~ ~     ~ ~

 

Standing at the tip of the Eiffel Tower was Ladybug, she looked around for danger or an akuma. There seemed to be no trouble around in the night of Paris.

Ladybug flipped off the top down to the building, she felt the wind flow through her hair. Running past chimneys until something cut her ankle and made her trip. She tumbled on the building and fell onto the ground in front of someone’s house.

Ladybug hissed. “Ow..” She stood and tried to limp away.  The blood from her scratches was running her face and ankle.

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Adrien. The cute blonde was in his pajamas ready for bed. “Ladybug?” He said as rubbed his eyes. “Was that you making that noise?”

“Adrien?! Sorry, you see I-”

“What happened to you?!” Adrien said surprisingly.

“I tripped.” Ladybug chuckled.

“Do you need bandages? I can go get you some.” Adrien touched the door.

“N-No it’s fine. I was heading home anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure," Marinette grinned.

“Ok. Well…” Adrien swung on the door back and forth.

Ladybug smiled trying not to make things awkward.

“Why isn’t Chat Noir with you?” Adrien asked.

“I wanted to be alone to think about you.” Ladybug said as smiled.

“About me?” Adrien blushed.

“No! To think about some personal things, sorry.”

Adrien yawned. “Ladybug, I’m going to sleep now. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Enjoy your…..sleep, Adrien.” Ladybug kept smiling then facepalmed.

He chuckled. “Ok, Ladybug.” He laughed then closed the door.

Ladybug blushed and giggled. “He’s so cute…,” she murmured to herself.

She then used her yo-yo to launch herself up and went on home to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

The next day, Marinette tried her best to treat her cuts but she didn’t have any band-aids or anything left to use. She thought it’d be best to ask for some at school. Marinette limped her way to school.

Alya gasped. “Omg girl! What happened to you!?” Alya rubbed the cuts on her face.

“I just tripped that’s all.” Marinette trying to limp up the stairs.

“I don’t believe you. You can’t trip and scratch your face, also your…” Alya looked down at Marinette’s leg down to her ankle. “Your ankle.”

“Can you just help me to the nurse?” Marinette said.

“Yeah,” Alya said as she wrapped an arm around Marinette. “You can give me the dets of you and Adrien yesterday along the way.” Alya winked

As soon as Alya helped Marinette upstairs into the school, Adrien came. He yawned once he closed the door. He was tired, the vision kept him up almost all night.

“Hey, dude,” Nino said as he took off the headphones from his ears.

“Hey, Nino.”

“If you didn’t know, Alya wanted you and Marinette alone together.”

“We figured...” Adrien yawned again. “that out”

“Photoshoot getting you tired, dude?” Nino laughed.

“No,” Adrien said.

“Had something on your mind?” Nino asked.

“Yeah. Couldn’t get it out of my mind.”

“Well, Alya took Marinette to the nurse, the girl had cuts on her face and she was limping. It’s like she got beaten.”

“What...Marinette was hurt..? She never got hurt before.”

“I know right. Alya taking her now.”

“I better go see Marinette,” Adrien said as he started running to the stairs.

“Adrikins!” Chloe said happily, stepping in front of him and hugged him.

“Oh hey, Chloe,” Adrien said.

“In the library, I saw you talking to Marinette. What were you guys talking about?” Chloe stepped away from him.

“It was something important I had to talk to her about.”

“Ok.” Chloe smiled. “Just curious.” Chloe walked away.

Adrien went ahead and ran into the school, heading to the nurse. He ran without stopping, he wanted to make sure she was alright.

The time he got there he saw the nurse wrapping an elastic bandage around Marinette’s ankles. He was in shock seeing all the bandages on her face, he thought about something that happened at night. Adrien remembered that Ladybug had cuts on her face too, it looked like Marinette cuts. Maybe he’s thinking in the wrong.

“Marinette,” Adrien said as he came into the room.

“Adrien…”

“What happened?” Adrien walked to her slowly.

“I tripped and fell on concrete. I’m alright just my ankle hurts me so much.” Marinette said. “Thank you for coming for me that means a lot that you care for me.”

“Your welcome, Marinette.” Adrien smiled.

“Marinette make sure you don’t much pressure on your ankle, sweetie. Since it just happened.” The nurse said as she gave Marinette an ice pack. “If there are any problems about your ankle then come back here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Marinette slowly got up and touched the floor slowly with her foot.

“Have a nice day.” The nurse said once they walked out.

Alya smirked. “I’m going to talk to Nino.” She said as she held up two fingers and left Adrien and Marinette alone.

“Do you want me to hold your bag for you?” Adrien said.

“Uhm sure,” Marinette said as she slipped off her book bag and handed it to Adrien. “Thank you.”

Adrien smiled at her, his smile made Marinette turned away blushing. It made her tingle in excitement, the smile was awfully cute. Adrien helped Marinette up the other stairs going to Ms. Bustier’s classroom early before the bell would ring.

They walked into the classroom, Ms. Bustier was there sitting at her desk.

“Good morning Adrien and Marinette.” Ms. Bustier said. “Oh goodness, Marinette what happened to you?”

“I tripped and fell,” Marinette said.

“Well, I hope you feel better.” Ms. Bustier smiled.

Adrien helped Marinette to her seat and took Marinette’s bag from his back, setting it down on the table.

“Adrien. It’s really nice of you to help Marinette.”

“She’s my friend, I’ll always help her.”

The time stopped around Marinette, the words he said touched her heart giving her affection. Even though Adrien called her ‘just a friend’ many times, at least he cares for Marinette to always help her and be by her side.

The world went dark around Marinette, Adrien and Ms. Bustier disappeared from her sight, she looked around for them, she didn’t see them at all. Marinette was scared, she couldn’t figure out what she was experiencing.

Marinette stood up beginning to limp around, “Adrien……..Ms.Bustier.” Marinette called.

“Hello?!” She yelled.

A spotlight flashes down on Ladybug on the ground bleeding. Marinette gasps and frightened to see herself as Ladybug laying there bleeding out, Ladybug bleated in pain. She slowly limped to the body and came Chat Noir. Marinette stopped.

“M’lady…” Chat Noir said as he was crying. “Don’t die on me….please…...you’re all I have left. I don’t want to be alone again.” Chat crouched down and pulled Ladybug to him.

“Chat…….I’m not going anywhere…..I promise,” Ladybug cracked out.

“Buggaboo…” Chat Noir smiled as he cried. “You’ll be okay, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Ladybug sightly smiled. “Ok…”

Chat Noir picked Ladybug up and walked off sniffling. The spotlight switched off leaving Marinette in pitch black darkness again. Marinette covered her mouth, she couldn’t believe what she saw, it was her bleeding out. Was it an Akuma that did this? Marinette was clueless, didn’t know what to think. This had to be fake. Not really real, right?. It can’t be.

“Marinette!!” Adrien said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Marinette came back into the world with Adrien in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She looked straight at his eyes recovering slowly from what she was in.

“Adrien,” Marinette said.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ms. Bustier and I were worried that there was something wrong with you. In a few minutes later we were going to get the nurse to see what’s wrong. It seems like you’re fine now.” Adrien said, letting go of her shoulders.

The bell rung. The students came into the classroom to settle down. Ms. Bustier made sure the mechanical babies were in good condition and ready for the project. Adrien took his seat next to Nino and Alya sat in her seat next to Marinette.

Ms. Bustier closed the door after the last student came inside. “Ok class, the babies for the baby project have arrived here. The baby will activate when it’s sunset, you must discuss to where you would be taking care of your baby at. It could be anywhere. Once you are taking care of the baby, you must go along to his needs until it automatically shuts itself off. A reminder that the baby has a camera to where I can watch you see how you treat the baby till the time it turns off, so please do not do anything stupid to the babies. Also, remember that you and your partner both have to take care of the child and not just one person. You are playing as a mother and father, treat it as if it was your own child. The way you take care of the child, I will be grading on.” Ms. Bustier took a breath. “You will have the supplies for the baby that comes with it. And yes before anyone asks you do have to change the diaper on the child, the baby are different sexes, so when you take off the diaper do not be inappropriate with the private parts that the child has.” Ms. Bustier pointed at the mechanical babies. “I have put a piece of paper with your names on it to what baby I have assigned you to. You can come to get your babies when I finish talking.” She held a stack of papers and began passing them out. “This paper is for the baby project. You have to take care of the baby until next Wednesday.  You have to do today’s list of care for the baby, which is Monday. I wish you, luck students.” She finished.

The students got their mechanical baby and went back to their seats, and began chatting it up.

Alya had an evil smirk on her face. She knew it was the best opportunity with Marinette and Adrien to get together. “Marinette, you better not mess this up with Adrien.”

“I’ll try.” Marinette stood up about to yell out Adrien’s name. Losing her confidence, she sat back down. “I can’t do it..”

“Whhhhyyyyy” Alya groaned.

“I’ll mess up and ruin everything...it’s what I always do.” Marinette covers face feeling ashamed.

“Girl, if you know you’re going to mess up then don’t mess up, just stop what you’re doing until it passes through. And go again.” Alya smiled big. “You got this girl. Just ask him if he wants to get smoothies on the weekend.”

“You’re right.” Marinette leaned over the table and softly tapped on Adrien’s shoulders. “A-Adrien….”

Adrien turned around warmly smiling at Marinette, her heart was racing and she didn’t know what to say to him but only……

“Where are we going to take care of this baby?” Marinette said.

Alya facepalmed and sighed. “Oh my god…”

“We could go to your house or mine. Your choice.” Adrien said.

“Uhm…..”

“Say his place,” Alya whispered.

“Y-Yours….” Marinette said nervously.

“Ok.” He smiled again.

Marinette grinned weirdly. “Yeeeaahhh.”

Alya pulled Marinette down. “Now you gotta the rest yourself.”

“But I can’t d-”

“Girl. You do it I believe in you.” Alya said excitedly.

The girl laughed. Their laughs bring a smile to Adrien and Nino, Adrien stared at Marinette laughing, he thought it was cute laugh she made. Her laugh made him laugh too, Adrien laughed with the girls. While Nino was looking blank in the face until he laughed with them too.

Marinette blushed red by his laugh, he was laughing with them. Trying to fit in with them. Adrien then glanced at Marinette, making her heart pound and her hair rise up. Her heart sinks within her chest each time he looks at her, almost making her swoon.

 

~~     ~ ~     ~ ~

 

The bell rung, the students went out of the classroom with their babies. Leaving Adrien and Marinette. Marinette limped her way out of the classroom, Adrien followed her out. He was watching her see if she was going to be fine on her own. Marinette looked at the stairs and hesitated, she looked at the railing and slid down from it landing safely.

Adrien went after her to the doorway of the school, he caught up. “Marinette.”

“H-Hey Adrien!” Marinette smiled.

“I guess I’ll have to clean up my room since you’re coming over when it’s sunset.” Adrien slipped his hands in Marinette’s and held the baby carrier basket, Marinette’s heart pounded again.

Smooth move, Agreste.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Maybe when it’s the weekend you could maybe sleepover, I never had those before and love to try it out,” Adrien said.

“S-Sleepover...with you…” Marinette trembled.

“My ride's here. I’ll see you a little early before sunset?” Adrien said before walking to the car. “Bye Marinette!”

“Bye.” She waved.

Adrien got into the car and it drove away. Marinette love sighed, Tikki peeked out her purse.

“You guys are giving each other love advice and now you are taking care of a baby. Together.” Tikki said.

“I know, Tikki. I’m excited about it! A baby with him.” Marinette squealed.

“Come on. We should go home.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Marinette limped on home.

With Marinette home getting to go to Adrien’s mansion, she wanted to have a good appearance once she goes there. She was ready to take care of the baby with Adrien, like real parents. Which would happen someday maybe, have to have hope on what she reaching on.

At Agreste Mansion, Adrien finished cleaning up his room and bathroom for Marinette, making things the best here. Plagg wasn’t, his stinky breath and cheese had to go! Adrien pinched his nose trying not to smell the stinky stench of camembert.

“Come on Plagg..” Adrien closed the cabinet filled with camembert. “It stinks. Keep it closed.”

“My cheese needs the smell of fresh air.” Plagg ate three whole camemberts.

“And your breath needs a mint. Gosh, Plagg.” Adrien almost hurled.

“Kid, camembert is life and you know it. Don’t deny it.” Plagg burped.

Adrien sighed. “Marinette is coming over. I don’t want her smelling that stench. Come on please.”

Plagg crossed his arms. “Fine,” he said.  “Since your girlfriend is coming over, I might as well act right.”

“Thank You, Plagg," Adrien patted Plagg's head.

“Yeah.”

Natalie knocked on the door and opened it. “Adrien. Marinette is here for you.”

“Thank you, Natalie.” Adrien ran past her and went downstairs to open the door. He opened the door, it was Marinette. Adrien smiled, excited to do this project with her. Mr. Agreste stood at the top of the stairs, “Hello. You’re the same girl who made the feathered hat for Adrien, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite. But I am serious with things that concern my son. It seems that you are working on a Baby Project with him. Correct?” He said with a solemn look.

“Yes, sir. We have to take care of a mechanical baby as if it was our very own.” Marinette said looking up at Gabriel Agreste.

“Father, I was wondering for the weekend, if she wasn’t busy. If she could sleepover?” Adrien asked, waiting for an answer.

The tense feeling was making Marinette nervous, she wanted to be a good influence for Adrien.

“Yes, she can sleep here. In your room. When the time comes you must be ready to have her sleep in the same room with you.” Gabriel said.

“Thank You, Father!” Adrien helped Marinette upstairs, going to his room.

Gabriel went downstairs and headed to his office, closing the door behind him.

In Adrien’s room, Adrien set the baby carrier basket down in the middle of him and Marinette. Waiting for the baby to turn on. Adrien passed the remote to Marinette, to be nice of course. Adrien looked at the paper Ms. Bustier gave them to see what had to be done.

“It says that when the baby cries over a minute, it means that it’s diaper needs to be changed,” Adrien said.

“That helps. Anything else?”

“The baby powers off at eight o‘clock.” Adrien looked at Marinette. “Which tells us that the camera powers off too.” He said.

“Alright.” Marinette pulled out her phone and looked at the time. “It’s almost sunset. S-Should we set everything up?”

“Yeah. If you want to.” Adrien said.

Marinette pulled everything from the mini blue bag, she got the diaper, bottle of milk, baby food, rattle, blanket, and clothes. It was a lot to use for the baby. Adrien and Marinette looked at the mechanical baby and the materials.

“Well, I’m going to use your restroom. If you will excuse me.” Marinette said as she stood on her feet and limped towards the bathroom.

“Do you want me to help you?” Adrien told Marinette.

She stopped. Marinette’s face turned red. “H-Help me?” she said.

Adrien gazed at her looking awkward. “U-Uh n-no….not that kind of help….” Adrien started forming a small blush upon his face.

“I-I’ll be okay. Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette said then went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door and slid down to the floor.

Plagg pointed at the bathroom and made a crying impression.

“She’s not crying,” Adrien whispered. Adrien walked slowly to the door and knocked, “Marinette…...you okay?”

“Yeah..”  She responded as she lightly touched the door. “I’m okay.”

“O-Ok...um I’ll be here if you need me,” Adrien said.

“Ok...thanks Adrien,” Marinette said. She leaned over the counter and looked at herself through the mirror. Marinette knew this could be the only way she could try to confess to Adrien. The many times she failed and still kept going, there was no stopping her trying to achieve what she wants most, Adrien.

Marinette came out of the bathroom and saw Adrien looking at her, she couldn’t help but blush at his gaze. Marinette really wanted to try this confession plan out. She reached out for his hand and took his. Adrien was awfully confused, of course, a blush was appearing on his face.

“M-Marinette….what are you doing,” Adrien said, feeling all bashful.

Marinette’s eyes widened and took a peek down at their hands touching. “I………...I……have something…...to say,” she struggled out.

Adrien was still blushing while she was still holding his hand. “Well, go ahead..”

Marinette began to have thoughts. [I just have to hold Adrien by the hand and confess my feelings to him, if I mess up it’ll be over. I don't know what will happen unless I try. This is my chance...he is here in front of me.]

Adrien contemplated at her for a while, she was just standing there looking down at their hands. She was completely speechless for that matter, no words, no movement, or eye contact. Until...

“Adrien….I……..” Marinette took a deep breath. “Forget it…” She slipped her hand from his.

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded slowly, she was disappointed in herself. She wishes she had the strength to tell him but she can’t. That minute, the mechanical child began to cry.

Adrien ran over to the child and held it in his arms trying to calm it. It seemed like he knows what’s he doing, he must’ve taken care of a child before. He seemed to have mad skills at it.

Marinette went behind and watched over his shoulder, feeling ashamed. Adrien noticed her presence and smiled.

“Marinette. Do you want to hold her?” Adrien said turning around.

“S-Sure Adrien…”

Adrien handed the baby to Marinette, as he watched her smiling down at the baby made him think how good she was with kids. Adrien was thinking if he made a baby with a child...with Ladybug, of course, Adrien doesn’t know how the whole baby thing works.

 

_Little did he know that it involves the south pole in his pants. Skip that **big** detail......._

 

“Oh yeah Marinette...this morning, what happened? You were standing there blank faced. Did you think about something that worried you?” Adrien asked as he dug through the baby duffle bag.

“I-I thought about you…...well not you...myself! Thinking of personal things..” Marinette grinned.

Adrien chuckled. “You’re silly sometimes Marinette, I like that part of you.” He said as he patted her shoulder.

Marinette’s face had reddened at his words. “Y-You do?”

“Well yeah. It makes you funny in that way. It’s what I like about you the most. That makes me never regret meeting you and it makes me think that I'm so glad I got this far with you with our friendship, Marinette. I love you as my best friend," Adrien said he gave her a warm touching hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw it might take me awhile posting chapters because of school. jtlyk. But if there is anything you want me to change, you can tell me. C:


End file.
